1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle console capable of wireless reception and transmission of audio and video data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As vehicles have been continuously updated to include new and useful features for the enjoyment and/or utility of a driver and his or her passengers, devices found in the home have made their way into vehicles. Such features include, for example, the television, the video cassette player (VCP), the compact disk (CD) player, and the digital video disk (DVD) player.
Recently, in homes and offices, there has been increased use of digital media files (e.g., JPEG or MPEG files) capable of being displayed or played on computers, cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and digital video recorders (DVRs). In addition, with advances in wireless technology, digital media files are wirelessly transferred, for example, between devices such as cellular telephones or PDAs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle entertainment system which utilizes digital media files in combination with advances in wireless technology.